Bang, Bang, Your Debt
Bang, Bang, Your Debt is the fourth episode in season six of . Synopsis A young woman dies from carbon monoxide poisoning but the man with her survives, in what appears to be a suicide pact related to their credit card debt. Meanwhile, Delko starts seeing his dead colleague Tim Speedle due to hallucinations resulting from the brain injury he sustained in the previous season. Plot A romantic hook up in an SUV on the beach turns fatal for Dade University college students Jessica Taylor and Brandon Fox when their car catches on fire. Brandon barely escapes with his life, but Jessica isn't so lucky. Delko finds accelerant on the ground, and when it proves to be brake fluid, he prints the car's converter and finds a match to one Andrew Hillman, Jessica's boyfriend. Andrew remains cool under pressure, not flinching when Horatio suggests he cut the brakes on Brandon's car after learning Brandon and Jessica were spending a lot of time together. When Alexx discovers that Jessica died from carbon monoxide poisoning, Delko returns to the beach and is shocked to see CSI Tim Speedle, who was killed in a shootout in a jewelry store several years earlier. Speed helps Delko find a key piece of evidence: a burnt piece of tubing. Calleigh and Jake Berkeley examine Jessica's apartment. Jake discovers used condoms, and the pair finds threatening messages on Jessica's answering machine from a credit card company called Liberty Coast. Keith Reynolds, the manager at Liberty Coast, refuses to give up the name of the person in charge of handling Jessica's account, but prints on the tubing lead the CSIs to the man anyway: Gary Hardwick. Gary denies killing Jessica, insisting that murdering a client would be bad for business since it would mean she would no longer be able to make payments. Brandon Fox wakes up, and is saddened to discover Jessica is dead. As they get into the Hummer to leave the hospital, Calleigh is surprised to discover one of Speedle's credit cards in the vehicle, but Eric refuses to discuss it with her. After learning the DNA in the condom belongs to Keith Reynolds, Calleigh and Delko hurry to Dade University to track down Keith, who is on campus trying to sign students up for Liberty Coast credit cards, but soon after they arrive, shots are fired--and Keith is gunned down. Delko again sees Speed at the crime scene, this time leading him to a leaf with a bullet hole through it, making Delko think the shooter may have been hiding out in the bushes. Natalia finds sweat on the leaf and is able to match it to Gary's DNA, but Gary insists that he was just at the school to convince Keith to stop sleeping with the students in exchange for promising to alleviate their debt. When Dan Cooper shows Calleigh that Brandon was also in debt to the company, Horatio confronts him about it, and the boy admits he and Jessica were attempting to commit suicide together, seeing no other way to escape their massive debts. Calleigh and Delko retrace the bullet's path and figure out its trajectory was affected by the wind. When they find the boat the shooter was on, they discover traces of iodine antiseptic, leading them once again back to Brandon. The desperate college student admits he went gunning for Keith because Keith promised Jessica he'd alleviate her debt if she slept with him, and then went back on his promise. Horatio finds Delko at Speedle's locker, where Delko has discovered Speedle's credit card missing. He tells Horatio that in the last two weeks, there's been activity on Speed's card. He also tells the older CSI that he's been seeing Speed, and Horatio urges him to see a doctor. Horatio goes to the bank that issued Speed's card and learns of a purchase being made at that moment. Delko and Calleigh rush to the restaurant where the card was swiped and are chagrined to find Dan Cooper there. Dan admits to rifling through Speed's locker and finding the card, figuring no harm would come of him using a dead man's credit card. Disgusted, Calleigh reminds him that it's fraud, and that he hurt the people who cared about Speed. She gives him a day to turn himself in. Delko visits Speed's graveside and is joined by Horatio. He tells Horatio that the doctor told him he's having "transitory hallucinations" as a result of the bullet fragment in his brain. Together, the two men pay their respects to their fallen comrade. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast *Rory Cochrane as Tim Speedle *Johnny Whitworth as Jake Berkeley *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Colton Haynes as Brandon Fox * Arielle Vandenberg as Jessica Taylor * Jeff Hephner as Gary Lanier * Yusuf Gatewood as Keith Ward * Kyle Schmid as Andrew Hillman * Jennifer Tung as Rebecca Palmer * Deja Kreutzberg as Lori * Casey Lee as Mike Carlton * Brandon Brooks as Speedle Look Alike Major Events *Calleigh reveals that Dan Cooper wants to be a CSI. *Due to his injury, Delko begins seeing hallucinations of his dead colleague, Tim Speedle. *Calleigh and Delko soon discover that Cooper has been using one of Speedle's credit card. *Calleigh orders Cooper to turn himself in or she'll issue a warrant for his arrest. *As a result of this, Cooper resigns from the lab for good and also in disgrace. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes